Kampfer: The Final Saga, Book Two: Dem Sieger
by Master of The Wild Card
Summary: The sequel to Kampfer: The Final Saga. Natsuru is now in the hands of the Moderators, and our heroes are closer to discovering the truth, yet there is still a lot that they don't know. Why is Mamoru the only Green Kampfer in existence? What are the Moderators ulterior motives? And what will become of our heroes when they dicover the dark truth?
1. Chapter 1: Mamoru's Dream

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Book Two: Dem Sieger

Chapter 1: Mamoru's Dream

_**Alright everyone, it's time for Book Two of Kampfer: The Final Saga!**_

_**(Applause)**_

_**Anyways, this chapter will start off with Mamoru giving a small recap of what's happened so far, and then we'll get into the good stuff. That's all I have to say for now.**_

…_**Actually, there is one more thing for me to say, I do not own Kampfer, and I only own Mamoru Tsuyoshi, Hikari Tsuyoshi, and the Green Kampfer.**_

_**So….yeah!**_

Two years….that's how long it's been ever since that fateful morning, that morning when I woke up to discover that I had turned into a girl. Crazy, right? Well, I thought so too at first, that is until a plush dragon from my childhood came to life and told me that I was a Kampfer – that is, well…an elite warrior who is supposed to fight others of my kind. But here's where the twist comes in; I'm no ordinary Kampfer, I'm special, if you will.

You see, there are normally two teams of Kampfer; Red and Blue, but I'm neither, I'm a Green Kampfer. Or should I say the Green Kampfer, since I appear to be the only one in existence for reasons that I still to this day don't know.

And what's more is the fact that the Reds and Blues are actually united against the Moderators, they're the ones who started this whole thing by the way. But anyways, in response to the Kampfer defying them, the Moderators created a rogue faction of Kampfer; the White Kampfer, they were sent personally by the Moderators to try and bring the Reds and Blues back under control and even kill them if necessary.

I've made a lot of friends along my journey as a Kampfer, Natsuru Seno, a Blue Kampfer who turns into a girl just like me when he transforms, Mikoto Kondo, a Red Kampfer who is also Natsuru's childhood friend, Akane Mishima, a Blue Kampfer who is kind of shy in her normal form but is a total gun-toting bitch when she transforms, Kaede Sakura, a former agent of the Moderators that controlled the White Kampfer, but is now an ally thankfully.

And last but certainly not least, Shizuku Sango, a Red Kampfer, and she just so happens to be my girlfriend. We've been going out for about a month and a half, and it's been a pretty good month and a half if I do say so myself.

But anyways, I'm getting off track. Where was I….Oh yeah, that's right, I've also found out some pretty crazy things too so far. Like that I have the ability to perform this thing called Fission where I can split myself from my Kampfer form and basically double my combat strength. Or the fact that my older sister, Hikari, is a Kampfer as well as my Mom, who was a former Kampfer, to be more precise.

Eventually, we started to discover the truth as to why we Kampfer fight each other. It turns out that we were fighting a Proxy War, meaning that we were representing two "Mighty Forces" in another galaxy entirely. What these two forces are exactly, none of us know yet. Actually, there's not much we do know about all of this. But I think that may change soon. You see, lately, I've been having these strange dreams that keep giving me clues so to speak. Clues that I believe will lead me and my friends to the truth.

My name….Mamoru Tsuyoshi…My mission, to discover the truth and stop the Moderators' plans at any cost!

**….**

"_Huh? Where am I….?" Mamoru said softly. He appeared to be in what looked to be some part of outer space. Not too far away from him, there were only two other things in the void. They were two massive planets; one with a fiery red aura surrounding it to his right, and another planet to the left just like the first, save for the fact that this planet had an aura that was an icy blue in color. Suddenly, two massive dragon-like creatures emerged from the actual auras surrounding each planet, both creatures red and blue respectively._

"_Wait….are those what I think they are….?" Mamoru said. Mamoru then felt a presence that appeared to be watching him. It wasn't just the dragons, it was someone or something else Mamoru thought. Just then, he heard a familiar voice next to him._

"_What are you waiting for? Bow before the Great Dragons…" Mamoru looked to his left to see his Kampfer counterpart her head turned to him, while she was on one knee. She looked back at the dragons before the two of them. Mamoru looked at the creatures in front of him and understood, he took a knee before the mighty creatures and stared straight at them._

_The dragons faced each other, preparing to fight Mamoru presumed, when out of nowhere, a larger dragon made of white fiery energy appeared between the red and blue beasts. And then surprisingly, a fourth dragon appeared across from the white dragon. This one was made of the same fiery energy as the prior three, but this dragon was a forest green in color. Mamoru noticed that the mysterious fourth dragon was coming out of his bracelet as it was glowing the same shade of green._

_The green dragon began to attack the white dragon, head butting it repeatedly and blasting green flames from its mouth. The red and blue dragons quickly joined in, assaulting the white dragon furiously._

_Almost instantly, the scene vanished, and Mamoru found himself in what looked to be a ruined Coliseum, on either side of the Coliseum, there were two massive armies, one with its 'soldiers' wearing red or blue bracelets, and the other sides' soldiers wearing white bracelets. Both armies charged towards each other, but before they could meet, a strange bolt of lightning struck the ground in between the armies, and when the smoke cleared, there was a girl that Mamoru's age and height wearing the same clothes that he was._

_The girl had long hair that went down her back and stopped at her lower waist. If her hair wasn't a forest green in color, Mamoru would have made her out to be his Kampfer counterpart once more. The girl had her palms facing either side of her towards each army. The green bracelet that occupied her right arm said otherwise however. Just then, she turned around to face Mamoru and walked towards him. She stopped in front of Mamoru and placed a hand on his shoulder._

"_It's almost time…..´She said….._

…._**…..**_

….It was at that moment when Mamoru woke up. He bolted upright in his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Again….? That's the third one this week…" Mamoru said groggily. He got out of bed and went to change his clothes. While he was changing, Tailless Dragon stood up on the shelf and spoke.

"Had another weird dream again?" He asked.

"Yeah, and the crazy thing about it is….I fell like these dreams are telling me something. Every dream ends the same, with my Kampfer form telling me the same thing every time. 'It's almost time….' She always says, yet I don't know what it means." Mamoru explained. He finished getting dressed and walked over to his bed with his boots and started to put them on when he noticed the time on his clock.

"1: 30 PM! Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Mamoru asked his Messenger angrily.

"Well, I tried to, but you were too busy in dreamland for me to wake you. Meaning, I tried, but it didn't work." Tailless Dragon replied. Mamoru just glared at the plush dragon for a moment then continued to put his boots on. He walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to find Hikari in there as well, eating an apple.

"Morning little bro. Or should I say afternoon." Hikari said with a giggle. "But seriously, sleepyhead, what's with you today? You don't normally sleep in this late. I tried to wake you up this morning, but you just wouldn't budge at all. Oh, and by the way, Shizuku had called earlier, she said she wanted to talk to you about something important, but, due to said condition you were in, I told her you would be over there later than expected." Hikari added.

"If it's that important, then I guess that I'll be going over to Shizuku's place then." Mamoru said as he grabbed an apple off the table, washed it, and bit into it. "You may be the older sibling, but I know how your mind works when Mom's out of town, so don't go crazy with that energy of yours while I'm gone." Mamoru added.

"Hey! I'm not that energetic, am I?" Hikari asked. Mamoru decided not to answer that question and walked out of the apartment, going down to the lobby. He left the building behind him as he walked to the left from the entrance, heading towards Shizuku's house. When he got there, Mamoru walked up to the front door and knocked. Shizuku answered and let him in with a smile that Mamoru returned with equal brightness.

"Glad you could make it." Shizuku said as they sat down in her living room. "I called you this morning, but Hikari said you were still fast asleep."

"Yeah, about that, let's just say that I woke up literally fifteen minutes ago." Mamoru replied.

"Well, that set aside, what I wanted to talk to you about is Kaede. She's been acting differently for the past few days. She hasn't been talking to anyone at all. All of us have tried going over to her place and talking to her, but she just pushes us away and insists that she's fine, something that I don't believe for even a second. That's why I want you to go and try to talk to her yourself, Mamoru." Shizuku said.

"But you said that everyone else has tried but didn't succeed. What about you?" Mamoru asked.

"I've tried too, which I'm surprised that I couldn't get anything out of her either. After all, I am her best friend." Shizuku replied.

"Huh, well, I guess it's worth a shot, but it'll be a long shot though." Mamoru said. After another moments thought, Mamoru finally nodded. "Okay, I'll go and try to talk to her, but I can't make any promises." Mamoru answered before standing up and walking out of Shizuku's house without another word.

"Now….let's see if I can remember where she lives…." Mamoru mumbled. He made his way through the streets and eventually found himself at a very large apartment building, even larger than the one he lived in. In front of him was a panel with numerous buttons on it, each one corresponding with one of the apartments. Mamoru looked for a specific button and pressed it when he found it. He waited for a few seconds before he heard the voice of his friend sound out from the speakers on the panel.

"Hello?" Kaede responded.

"Hey, Kaede it's Mamoru. Would you mind if I came up to talk with you for a minute?" Mamoru asked. For a moment Kaede was silent before finally answering.

"Yeah, I guess…." Kaede said, her voice hinted with sadness. Mamoru remembered the number that went with the button he had pressed and went into the building, rode the elevator to the second to top floor, and walked down the corridor until; he found the right apartment.

Mamoru knocked on the door and waited a minute or two before Kaede answered. Her eyes were a little red, as if she had been crying a lot, which Mamoru could imagine she probably had been. Kaede let him in and they walked to Kaede's living room and sat down.

"Why did you want to talk to me, Mamoru?" Kaede asked as her was her head hung in sadness.

"I wanted to know why you have trapped yourself in here for the past few days." Mamoru replied. Kaede didn't answer, which Mamoru sort of expected. "But…I'm not going to be like others and try to make you tell me, just know that I'm here and willing to listen when and if you're willing. But I think I already know what this is about; it's about Natsuru isn't it?" Mamoru asked. Kaede actually looked up for a second before looking back down.

"Like I said, I'm not going to make you talk. If you want to talk, then that's fine. If you don't want to talk, then that's also fine. Just know that as your friends, we're all concerned about you, Kaede. That's the only reason that we're doing all this…." Mamoru said. With that, he stood up and began to walk out of the room before he heard Kaede speak up behind him.

"Wait…Mamoru…I…I want to talk" Kaede said quietly.

"Are you sure? If you don't want to, then I'm fine with it." Mamoru replied, turning back towards her.

"I-I'm sure, yes." Kaede replied. Mamoru nodded and walked back over to her and sat down. "Mamoru, you're right. This is about Natsuru." Kaede said.

"How so?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, ever since Haru managed to capture Natsuru, I've felt like there's something that I could have or should have done back then. I…I….I felt so useless." Kaede said, her tears returning in greater quantity. "I thought that if only I had done something differently back there, I could have saved Natsuru and he'd be here right now." Kaede continued, her words being obscured by sobs. Mamoru put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kaede….Let me tell you a story…" Mamoru said softly. Kaede looked up at him in puzzlement, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"You see, I kind of know what you're going through." Mamoru explained. "When I was just a child, my father died, he was murdered by a masked gunman. Afterwards, I was like you. I was sad and hurt, I was angry, always thinking that if I had done something, no matter what it was, I could have saved him. I wanted more than anything in the world to see him just one more time, but I soon realized that there was nothing I could have done to stop the man who killed him. I learned that there's a purpose for everything, no matter what that thing is…" Mamoru said.

"Mamoru…" Kaede said softly.

"My point is, in the end, there was nothing any of us could do to save Natsuru. I know that you probably don't want to hear that right now Kaede, but sometimes, that's what has to happen." Mamoru continued.

"I know, but….I still can't help but feel responsible for what happened. And what's more is that the Moderators have finally captured Natsuru, they…they've won, Mamoru. They're more powerful than us in every way. I don't think we can beat them." Kaede said through her tears.

_**(A/N: for those of you who are reading this and are Kaede Sakura fans, then get ready to possibly rage a little.)**_

"Kaede….Kaede, look at me…" Mamoru said. Kaede raised and turned her head towards Mamoru, and the moment she made eye contact, Mamoru slapped his hand across her face. Kaede slowly brought her hand up to touch the red mark now on her cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself, Kaede!" Mamoru said, just realizing he had raised his voice. "Why can't you realize that no one could have done anything to save him!" For a moment, Mamoru did not look at Kaede, and then turned back to see her still shocked face.

"Do you love Natsuru?" Mamoru said more calmly this time. Kaede didn't answer for a moment.

"I said…do you love Natsuru?" Mamoru asked again.

"Y-yes...I...I love Natsuru." Kaede said, turning to face Mamoru.

"And do you want to save him?" Mamoru continued.

"Yes…but—"Kaede began.

"Well sitting around here trapped in your apartment and crying your eyes out isn't going to make that happen." Mamoru said. "How do you think I felt when I discovered that my best friend is now my enemy? I want to save him, yes. And I want to save Natsuru too, but sitting around and moping won't help at all. You need to take action, because if you do, then there's a pretty big chance that Natsuru will come back to us." Mamoru said loudly.

"Mamoru…" Kaede said quietly.

"I'm sorry I slapped you earlier, but it was the only thing I could do to knock some sense into you." Mamoru said. Just then, Kaede stood up, walked up to Mamoru and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mamoru, you made me realize that you're right, I can't just expect to mope and make everything better, I need to take action if I really want to save Natsuru, and I do…I want to save him." Kaede let go of Mamoru and smiled, which was the first time she had smiled in a long time Mamoru thought.

"See, it's just like Hikari said to me the other day, you can't just let one loss discourage you. Kaede, we've lost a battle, just a battle. But I assure you, we'll win the war." Mamoru said, returning Kaede's smile with his own. A few minutes later, Mamoru left Kaede's apartment and walked down the street, satisfied with himself that he had helped Kaede overcome her emotions.

"Mamoru." Mamoru heard Shizuku call his name. He turned around to see her walking up to him.

"Hey, Shizuku." Mamoru said.

"So, how did it go with Kaede?" Shizuku asked.

"Well, the good news is that she isn't sad or upset anymore." Mamoru replied.

"That's great. And the bad news?" Shizuku asked.

"We need to find out where the Moderators' base of operations is, find Natsuru, and somehow snap him out of the control they have him under. Then we deal with the Moderators themselves." Mamoru replied. "But….First we need to figure out where to start."

"I think we can help with that…" said a voice behind the couple. They turned around to see two figures; one with an old yet youthful face, his hair was long and spiky as well as being pure white. The other was different; he wore some sort of mask that covered just his face, and his hair was a shade of brown similar to Mamoru's that was tied into a short and spiked ponytail near the crown area of his head. They both wore loose white robes. The robe that the white-haired figure wore was lined with odd looking blue symbols while the brown-haired figure wore a robe decorated with red markings.

"Who are you two?" Shizuku asked as she and Mamoru backed away slowly. Suddenly, Mamoru recognized the duo.

"Wait…you two are the ones from my vision aren't you?" Mamoru asked.

"Correct, my name is Ren." The white haired figure introduced himself.

"And I am Kosuke." Said Ren's companion, introducing himself as well. "But, we come with another as well." Kosuke added, stepping to the side to reveal that Evil Kaede was standing behind him. Mamoru and Shizuku gasped at the sight of their old enemy. Evil Kaede saw their expressions and walked slowly towards them, her hands raised.

"Relax; I have no further intentions of hurting you guys anymore. If anything, I'm against the Moderators like all of you." She said calmly. The couple lowered their guard and stepped towards their former enemy.

"Then why are you here?" Mamoru asked.

"For that, I'll let them explain." Kaede said simply, gesturing towards Ren and Kosuke. The two nodded and suddenly, they were all bathed in a mysterious light and after a few seconds, the group of five vanished completely…..

_**Wooooaaahhhh! Anyways, that's the first chapter of Kampfer: The Final Saga, Book two, Dem Sieger. In the next chapter, we'll get the entire truth revealed as to why the Kampfer system was started, what the Moderators ulterior motives are, and so on. So stay tuned!**_

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Book Two: Dem Sieger

Chapter 2: Visions

_**Alright guys, it's time for the almost big one, meaning that we're already almost done with Book Two. Counting this chapter, we have only four more chapters to go! I told you guys that this sequel would be short now didn't I?**_

_**But nonetheless, this chapter will give our favorite protagonists a pretty big revelation, basically meaning that we're going to find out the truth and nothing but the truth.**_

_**Random Person: You can't handle the truth!**_

_**Me: Yes I can, now shut up! I'm in the middle of an Authors Note here.**_

_**But, yeah, so get ready to get your minds blown. Cause this is some pretty crazy stuff here.**_

"We need to find out where the Moderators' base of operations is, find Natsuru, and somehow snap him out of the control they have him under. Then we deal with the Moderators themselves." Mamoru replied. "But….First we need to figure out where to start."

"I think we can help with that…" said a voice behind the couple. They turned around to see two figures; one with an old yet youthful face, his hair was long and spiky as well as being pure white. The other was different; he wore some sort of mask that covered just his face, and his hair was a shade of brown similar to Mamoru's that was tied into a short and spiked ponytail near the crown area of his head. They both wore loose white robes. The robe that the white-haired figure wore was lined with odd looking blue symbols while the brown-haired figure wore a robe decorated with red markings.

"Who are you two?" Shizuku asked as she and Mamoru backed away slowly. Suddenly, Mamoru recognized the duo.

"Wait…you two are the ones from my vision aren't you?" Mamoru asked.

"Correct, my name is Ren." The white haired figure introduced himself.

"And I am Kosuke." said Ren's companion, introducing himself as well. "But, we come with another as well." Kosuke added, stepping to the side to reveal that Evil Kaede was standing behind him. Mamoru and Shizuku gasped at the sight of their old enemy. Evil Kaede saw their expressions and walked slowly towards them, her hands raised.

"Relax; I have no further intentions of hurting you guys anymore. If anything, I'm against the Moderators like all of you." She said calmly. The couple lowered their guard and stepped towards their former enemy.

"Then why are you here?" Mamoru asked.

"For that, I'll let them explain." Kaede said simply, gesturing towards Ren and Kosuke. The two nodded and suddenly, they were all bathed in a mysterious light and after a few seconds, the group of five vanished completely.

Suddenly, Mamoru and Shizuku found themselves in a strange white void, along with Kaede, Hikari, Mikoto, and Akane standing next to them. Ren, Kosuke, and Evil Kaede were standing in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here? And who are those two with the evil Kaede?" Akane asked the couple.

"We were about to ask you all the same thing. But as for who they are, their names are Ren and Kosuke, and the reason that they're with the second Kaede is because she's supposedly against the Moderators now." Shizuku replied. "But we still don't know why we're here."

"The reason is because we are here to tell you all the complete truth, the truth as to why you were all chosen to be Kampfer." Ren said. "But first, we will start off by saying that we are two of the six Moderators. But, we do not agree with the other Moderators' ideas for settling this war."

"And to try and put a stop to this, we secretly inserted a small splinter group of one amongst the Kampfer here on Earth in hopes that they could help any Kampfer that would try and defy the Moderators succeed." Kosuke continued.

"And let me guess, this 'splinter group of one' is me right?" Mamoru said, although he didn't need an answer to know that they were referring to him. He raised his right arm to reveal the green bracelet he wore for emphasis.

"Yes, you are the one we speak of; the Green Kampfer. You are neither Red nor Blue, you are…somewhat neutral." Kosuke continued. "You are not only an ally to the united forces of Red and Blue here in Japan, but you are also a type of guardian to them. You have been given unique abilities that many Kampfer cannot normally possess to ensure that you and your friends are successful in the upcoming fight against the Moderators."

"For example, you have already discovered that you can specialize in Schwert, Gewhr, or Zauber combat at any given time. And then there's the Fission Dance, which allows you to split yourself from your Kampfer counterpart for more combat ability." Ren added. "And you have only partially discovered that you can grant you and your allies' additional power in combat."

"What do you mean?" Mamoru asked.

"This is an ability that you first used in your first battle with Kaede. When those auras appeared around your bodies that was Mamoru's other power." Ren explained.

"Incredible…" Akane said in awe.

"Although recently, we have come across an unexpected development." Kosuke replied. "And that would be the appearance of this Black Kampfer that our friend over here created." He added, gesturing towards Evil Kaede, who smiled and sweat dropped a bit.

"Yeah….sorry about that." She said nervously.

"Anyways, he seems to be the parallel of Mamoru, being a guardian for the Moderators." Ren continued. "He is in fact very powerful, as you saw firsthand, Mamoru."

"Yeah, but let's stick to the topic, shall we? So we now know why I'm here in the first place, but what about some info on why we fight in the first place." Mamoru said.

"Well, for that, we'll have to take a little trip." Evil Kaede said, glancing over at her companions. They nodded and with another brief flash of light, the group vanished from the white void, now finding themselves in what appeared to be outer space. Before them were the two planets from Mamoru's dream the night before.

"Hey…I know this place…" Mamoru said in wonderment.

"Yes, this is where it all began…" Evil Kaede said, turning her red eyes to the twin planets. "These are the two planets that are always warring with each other. The reason; these planets are the things that house the Twin Spirits of Order and Chaos. Blue, the planet of order, peace, and harmony. And Red, the planet of chaos, destruction, and evil. If one were to win the war, it would just allow the Moderators access to unlimited power."

"What do you mean by that?" Mikoto asked.

"That, my friend, will come later. But for now, we must be on our way." Ren said as they all vanished in another flash of light. They reappeared in what seemed to be a large field. Across the horizon, they could see an army of soldiers wearing strange looking coats and carrying weapons of every type. On the other horizon, they could also see that a second army was charging towards the first. The two armies met in the center of the field and a battle ensued.

The scene then vanished and they were now in an old coliseum, seeing gladiators and other warriors, both men and women alike, fighting one another.

"What are these things we're seeing?" Hikari asked the figures in front of them as more scenes from different time periods appeared and vanished, playing like a movie.

"What you all are seeing is history. You see, Kampfer have been fighting for many millennia, always trying to settle the conflict between Order and Chaos. But each time all of the Kampfer either end up dying or there is a stalemate between them so to speak." Evil Kaede replied. "Whenever one of these two things happen, a ceasefire is ordered by the Moderators, which is just their way of saying that they need better Kampfer."

"Indeed, this has happened for countless generations" Kosuke replied. "And it is about time that it all stops with your generation. This can happen because of the ally that you all have; Mamoru Tsuyoshi, the Green Kampfer." Suddenly, the group was back in the white void from before.

"This is where our journey ends it seems." Ren said. "But not before we send you off with some more words of wisdom and a 'parting gift' so to speak. First, you must not let the Moderators win, because if the Kampfer System succeeds, then the Moderators will just take control of the force that wins and use the power that comes with it to destroy not only your planet, but most of the galaxy as well."

"Secondly, when you are separate, you are weaker than when you are together, fight always remembering that." Kosuke added.

"And thirdly, I think that it's time for you and I to unite again." Evil Kaede said, turning to her good counterpart. "Only this time, you'll be in full control, my personality will fade. My power will be your power and my knowledge will be your knowledge."

"But….why?" Kaede asked in confusion.

"I have no more reason to exist, since the Moderators threw me out, my purpose no longer matters. I was created when you were a child, Kaede, to give you the necessary power to serve the Moderators, but at this point, you're not with them and neither am I, so, why not fuse again."

She walked slowly to her counterpart and placed a hand on her shoulder, she soon afterwards transformed into a pale red light that flowed into Kaede's shoulder and the rest of her body as well.

"Thank you…Kaede" Kaede said softly.

"Now that that is out of the way, there is one more thing that we should tell you."Kosuke spoke up. "The only true way that you can all win is if you find your reason to fight."

"That is right, all true fighters have a reason for fighting, and it is only when they find their reason when they can truly fight at their fullest." Ren added.

"Thank you, Ren and Kosuke, but may I ask…" Mamoru said, turning to Kosuke in particular. "….Kosuke, who are you really? What are you hiding behind that mask? When I heard you speak in my vision a few weeks ago, you sounded so familiar, and I still want to know who you are because of that."

Kosuke sighed. "You were always so determined. Once something got in your head, it never came out until you wanted it to, even as a child." He replied before reaching up to remove his mask. The moment his face was revealed, Mamoru's face was filled with shock.

"D…D…Dad….?" Was all Mamoru could say. Standing before him was his father; the same youthful yet wise face he remembered was looking back at him with a smile on his face.

"Mamoru…How've you been?" His father said happily. Mamoru ran up to his father and gave him a hug as his father returned the hug.

"But…how are you here? I saw you get shot by that gunman when I was a kid, I…I saw you die. How are you alive?" Mamoru asked happily as he hugged his father for the first time in years.

"I never died, that was staged, and it was all to give people the impression that I was dead so that I could do my work as a Moderator without anyone worrying about me being missing."

"Well, nonetheless, I'm so happy to see you Dad…I've missed you so much…" Mamoru said, tears of joy streaming down his face. Kosuke looked over at Hikari and smiled warmly.

"Well, what are you waiting for, kiddo? There's still room in this family hug." Kosuke said, motioning for Hikari to come over. Hikari smiled bigger than she ever had and ran over to her father as well.

"Dad!" Hikari cried out happily as she hugged Kosuke.

"It's great to see you both again, but you should all get going, we'll meet up again in a few days when we go to fight the Moderators themselves." Kosuke said as he let go of his two children and walked back over to Ren, who was smiling warmly at the sight.

"And what are you so happy about? Could there be a heart in that chest of yours after all?" Kosuke asked teasingly.

"Perhaps…But we'll worry about that later, right now, we have to go. Farewell for now, my friends, we'll meet again in a short time." Ren said as he and Kosuke vanished in another flash of light and the others found themselves back on the street near Kaede's apartment.

"I…I can't believe what we've just heard." Kaede said as she looked at the others.

"Neither can I…" Mikoto replied.

"I can't believe that Mamoru and I found out that our Dad is still alive…" Hikari said in awe.

"Finally, I know my true purpose as the Green Kampfer…" Mamoru said, looking up at the sky to see something that he and the others would never forget. He and everyone else saw what appeared to be a massive white sphere slowly descending into the sky and replacing the golden yellow light of the setting sun with a pure white light that seemed to illuminate everything around them. The sphere was easily the size of the sun if not slightly smaller.

Just then, a voice boomed throughout the air itself, being everywhere at once it seemed. Kaede instantly recognized the voice as that of the head Moderator, Tetsuya as his words began to echo throughout everything.

"People of Earth, we are the Moderators; a group of beings that oversee the Kampfer war that is being fought here and in another galaxy entirely as well." Tetsuya boomed. The group then realized something, Tetsuya wasn't just speaking to the people of Japan, but he was speaking to people worldwide using some sort of telepathic power.

"We are here because the Japanese Kampfer are being rather uncooperative, resisting us and defying us. But that will stop soon, as we plan to do away with your people ahead of schedule. This way, no other Kampfer can try and fight us." He continued.

"Am I hearing this right?" Mikoto asked in shock. "They're seriously going to destroy the entire planet!"

"Now….out of the mercy and kindness of our hearts, we will give the people of Earth one last night of life, one last night to be with their loved ones before they die. In the morning, we will annihilate each and every one of you. And if anyone tries to be brave and attempts at stopping us; I think that you'll find we're a bit more advanced than your primitive technological works…."Tetsuya said before he bellowed an evil laugh.

"As I said…one final night…that's all you pesky Earthlings get…then you're all going to find your curtain call waiting for you…" And just like that, Tetsuya's voice vanished. The white fiery sphere, however, still remained.

"I…I…I can't believe this…"Hikari said, her face filled with worry.

"What do we do now…?"Shizuku asked worriedly.

"I don't know…except that we fight. I don't care if the world's ending in less than twenty-four hours, I'm going to keep true to my promise. I don't care what you guys decide to do…But tomorrow morning, I'm fighting the Moderators, and no matter what, I'm going to win." Mamoru said as he walked off without another word to the others. But whether he would admit it or not, he was scared too, scared for the fate of the Earth, scared for his fate, and he was scared for the fates of his friends…..

_**Okay, we're coming down the home stretch everyone! Only three more chapters in Book Two!**_

_**The next Chapter will be mostly talking as it takes place during the "night of the final day" for you Zelda fans out there. So there will be no real action in the chapter, but nonetheless, I hope that you'll enjoy it just like you did this chapter.**_

_**Although, if you want my opinion, I'm not really sure what I thought of this chapter myself. I know that I'm the Author and all, but even good Authors have doubts sometimes, so I guess with that out of the way, I'll see you next chapter….**_

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3: Earths' Final Night

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Book Two: Dem Sieger

Chapter 3: Earths' Final Night

_**Okay guys, we're coming to the finale of Book Two of the Kampfer: The Final Saga. In this chapter, we'll see what happens during the final night. And I'm actually going to try and put a really deep conversation between Mamoru and Shizuku in the chapter just to help and build their love a bit before the final battle.**_

_**Also, I think that I'll take this opportunity to just mention that there will be a THIRD book in the Kampfer: The Final Saga series. That's right, Book Three will have a much darker transition, meaning that it will be much darker than any of its predecessors. I will mention more about Book Three at a later time, but for now, let's read about the final night.**_

"I…I can't believe what we've just heard." Kaede said as she looked at the others.

"Neither can I…" Mikoto replied.

"I can't believe that Mamoru and I found out that our Dad is still alive…" Hikari said in awe.

"Finally, I know my true purpose as the Green Kampfer…" Mamoru said, looking up at the sky to see something that he and the others would never forget. He and everyone else saw what appeared to be a massive white sphere slowly descending into the sky and replacing the golden yellow light of the setting sun with a pure white light that seemed to illuminate everything around them. The sphere was easily the size of the sun if not slightly smaller.

Just then, a voice boomed throughout the air itself, being everywhere at once it seemed. Kaede instantly recognized the voice as that of the head Moderator, Tetsuya as his words began to echo throughout everything.

"People of Earth, we are the Moderators; a group of beings that oversee the Kampfer war that is being fought here and in another galaxy entirely as well." Tetsuya boomed. The group then realized something, Tetsuya wasn't just speaking to the people of Japan, but he was speaking to people worldwide using some sort of telepathic power.

"We are here because the Japanese Kampfer are being rather uncooperative, resisting us and defying us. But that will stop soon, as we plan to do away with your people ahead of schedule. This way, no other Kampfer can try and fight us." He continued.

"Am I hearing this right?" Mikoto asked in shock. "They're seriously going to destroy the entire planet!"

"Now….out of the mercy and kindness of our hearts, we will give the people of Earth one last night of life, one last night to be with their loved ones before they die. In the morning, we will annihilate each and every one of you. And if anyone tries to be brave and attempts at stopping us; I think that you'll find we're a bit more advanced than your primitive technological works…."Tetsuya said before he bellowed an evil laugh.

"As I said…one final night…that's all you pesky Earthlings get…then you're all going to find your curtain call waiting for you…" And just like that, Tetsuya's voice vanished. The white fiery sphere, however, still remained.

"I…I…I can't believe this…"Hikari said, her face filled with worry.

"What do we do now…?"Shizuku asked worriedly.

"I don't know…except that we fight. I don't care if the world's ending in less than twenty-four hours; I'm going to keep true to my promise. I don't care what you guys decide to do…But tomorrow morning, I'm fighting the Moderators, and no matter what, I'm going to win." Mamoru said as he walked off without another word to the others. But whether he would admit it or not, he was scared too, scared for the fate of the Earth, scared for his fate, and he was scared for the fates of his friends.

"Mamoru! You can't be serious, you can't seriously think that you can fight them and win!" Kaede called out. Mamoru simply stopped walking and turned his head to the side.

"Try me…." Was all he said before he continued walking again. The others could do nothing but stand and watch as their friend walked away.

…_**..**_

Mamoru was sitting in his room alone, thinking about today's events while staring at the ceiling. He had been like this for about two hours now, as he was unsure of what to do now.

"So….This is it, huh?" Mamoru asked no one in particular. "This is how the world's going to end…in a bang? Well, not if I have anything to say about it.." Mamoru sat up on his bed and stood up on the floor. Just then, his mother poked her head in through his door.

"Mamoru, there's someone here to see you." She said before Mamoru walked out of the room to see Shizuku standing in the hallway.

"Hey…." She said.

"Hey…" Mamoru replied.

"May I come in?" Shizuku asked.

"Yeah, come on in." Mamore said as the two walked into his room. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, after giving it some thought, I came to a decision….I want to go with you when you go to fight the Moderators." Shizuku said.

"But why…?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm your girlfriend; I'm not going to let you just go out there alone without some form of backup. And don't think that you can try and change my mind, because I'm going no matter what." Shizuku replied.

"Well, okay then…But at least promise me this, be careful out there…" Mamoru said, his face starting to become more solemn. "I just don't want you to end up like Tamiko…"

"What do you mean?" Shizuku asked as she remembered her old friend.

"There's something that you don't know about Tamiko…she and I actually had been dating for a while when she died…Shizuku, do you know what happens to a Kampfer when they're defeated in battle…?" Mamoru asked.

"No…what happens…?" Shizuku replied.

"They…they're erased from existence, in more ways than one. When a Kampfer dies in battle, every trace of them is completely undone, everything that could hint towards their ever existing is utterly erased, even peoples' memories of them are undone." Mamoru explained with a saddened look on his face. "The only people who remember them are other Kampfer. Don't you think that it's strange that there was never any sort of service or funeral for Tamiko?"

"Now that you mention it, it starts to make sense." Shizuku replied.

"Think about it, living a life where you know someone who, to everyone else, never existed to begin with." Mamoru continued with the same upset expression. "Knowing that you can never even so much as mention their name without someone who was close to them having no recollection of that person being alive. Shizuku…if that were to ever happen to you…I…I don't really know what I would do, but that's why I want you to be careful in the final battle."

"Mamoru…I had every intention of being careful, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Shizuku said with a smile.

"Shizuku, you remind me so much of Tamiko…that same smile that I can look at and immediately think that everything will be fine. But enough of the past, we need to focus on the future." Mamoru said, standing up and starting to walk out of the room. He turned around and looked at Shizuku with a bright smile on his face. "What are you waiting for? Come on." Mamoru said confidently. "We have an army to round up." Shizuku smiled at her boyfriends' newfound spark and walked up next to him as the pair walked out of the apartment and soon afterward left the lobby behind as well.

"Where are we going?" Shizuku asked as they were walking along.

"I have a hunch that we can probably get some people to fight with us" Mamoru replied.

"Well, if you guys are fighting, then I want in." Said a voice behind them. The pair turned to see Hikari running to catch up with them.

"So, you decided to follow us after all." Mamoru said.

"Wait, you knew?" Shizuku asked surprised.

"You see, Hikari here is a naturally curious person, so I figured that if we were to leave suddenly, then she'd follow us and join us in the fight." Mamoru replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, it worked, so where are we going now?" Hikari asked.

"First, we're headed off to Kaede's place." Mamoru replied. "If she decides not to fight, then I already have a backup plan for that. And if she does decide to fight, then we'll go with the backup anyways." Mamoru added. Within five minutes they had arrived at Kaede's apartment building only to see Kaede herself walking out of the building when she saw them. Kaede smiled and ran up to her friends.

"What are you guys doing here? I was just about to come see all of you and say that I was going to go and fight with Mamoru. I want to save Natsuru and I'll do whatever it takes to do so." Kaede said.

"Well, join the club, Kaede, because we're all fighting too." Hikari replied brightly.

"Great, so what's next?" Kaede asked.

"Actually, it's a funny thing that you asked that, Kaede, because we need to see a few friends of yours." Mamoru replied.

"These 'friends' wouldn't happen to be the White Kampfer, would they?" A familiar voice rang out. The group turned around to see Ren and Kosuke standing behind them.

"Yeah, and what about it?" Mamoru asked/

"Well, they are technically still affiliated with the Moderators, but there is a way to get around that." Kosuke replied. "Just like how you made Kaede into a Red Kampfer, you can make them into normal Kampfer as well."

"Huh, good to know, Dad. I'll remember that." Mamoru said as the group began to walk inside when they heard more familiar voices behind them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Popped out the voice of Akane from behind them. The others turned around to see that Mikoto was also with her.

"We're almost ready to go and fight the Moderators." Shizuku answered. "What about you two?"

"We're going to fight too. I want to kick their butts for what they did to Kaede." Mikoto said confidently.

"Well, we're almost ready, we just have some unfinished business with Kaede's old buddies, the White Kampfer." Mamoru said. "So you'll have to wait a little longer. Kaede, do you know where the White Kampfer may be?"

"Yes, actually they moved into the apartment next door to mine." Kaede replied. Kaede led the group through the lobby and through the hallways of the floor her apartment was in until they had reached the door they were looking for. Kaede knocked on the door and was greeted by Sayaka who had answered the door and called for the others to come to the door.

"Girls, come here, Kaede-sama is back!" Sayaka called into the apartment. Hitomi, Rika, and Ryouka came rushing to the door and smiled brightly when they saw their old leader.

"Girls, there's no need to call me that anymore, I'm not exactly your leader anymore. But the reason that we're here is to offer you a choice. You can fight the Moderators alongside us, or stay here as the world nears its' end." Kaede said. The four girls thought it over for a moment and then nodded.

"We've decided that we want to fight too." Hitomi said, the other three nodded in agreement.

"Great, but first things first, we need to get rid of those tacky white bracelets. Maybe even trade them for some shiny new red or blue bracelets even." Mamoru interjected as he transformed into his Kampfer state. She walked up to the four girls and faced Sayaka. Mamoru took Sayaka's hand and slipped the white bracelet on her right arm off with no effort.

Afterwards. Mamoru placed her other hand over Sayaka's wrist and from under her hand, a blue light shone on Sayaka's wrist. Mamoru uncovered Sayaka's wrist to reveal that there was a blue metallic bracelet on it.

Mamoru repeated this process three more times, removing the other girls' whiter bracelets and replacing them with either red or blue bracelets. Once the process was complete, Sayaka and Hitomi had become Blue Kampfer while Rika and Ryouka had become Red Kampfer.

"Alright, welcome to the resistance." Mamoru said, having transformed back into his normal form.

"I don't really know what else to say other than thanks" Hitomi replied as they all stepped out into the hall.

"Don't mention it." Mamoru replied. "Kaede, is there a way to get onto the roof?"

"Yes, just follow me." Kaede replied as she led the group through the halls and wound up at a stairwell that took them to the top floor and then up to the roof of the building. From here, they could easily see the massive white planet-like sphere that floated above the city.

"Now, before we all go mindlessly charging into battle, I want you all to think about your reason for fighting. It is as I mentioned earlier today, that is what will make all of you fight at your peak." Ren spoke up as they looked on at the stellar object. "Just concentrate on your reason, and you'll feel the results."

The others all closed their eyes and after a few seconds, the roof of the building was bathed in a golden light. When the light dimmed down slightly, Mamoru looked on at his friends in awe at their change. All his friends now wore what appeared to be a combination of a Chinese styled dress and armor with a cut down the side to allow for more movement (Being that they were all female, it only made sense) that were all a variety of colors. Each of them also shimmered with a golden light that illuminated the entire rooftop very effectively.

Mamoru looked down at himself to see that he also now wore a different set of clothes, he now wore what was similar to a white Gi with a forest green undershirt. A green sash was also tied around his waist along with a pair of light brown boots and green ankle wraps. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves on top of all this. Mamoru discovered that he, like the others, was giving off a brilliant golden light.

"These are so cool!" Hikari exclaimed.

"It all feels so light, like there's no weight to it at all." Kaede remarked. "And what's more is that I can feel so much power throughout my body. But I guess in a way, I have the other Kaede to thank for that."

"I agree, I do feel more powerful, so to speak." Shizuku added.

"These are what you might think of as the traditional clothes of a Kampfer." Ren explained. "And it is all because you all have found your reason for fighting that you can all wear them with new power." Mamoru nodded and turned to face the others.

":Alright, is everyone ready?" Mamoru asked as the others nodded in return. Mamoru turned to face the stellar white object and stood with a serious look on his face.

"Hey, Moderators!" Mamoru shouted out into the sky. "We're done playing around! We've come to fight you and settle this once and for all! I know that you're up there and I know that you're listening as well, so just come out and fight us already!"

"He's right, your plans won't succeed! Not today, or ever!" Kosuke shouted as he stood beside his son. "What are you waiting for? Come out and face us you cowards!" Suddenly, the group of twelve were bathed in a pure white light and vanished. When they reappeared, they were in what looked like an old Coliseum.

Above and ahead of them, stood the remaining four Moderators with Tetsuya at the head. To his left stood Daisuke who was glaring down at Mamoru, who returned the glare with greater fury in his eyes. And to Tetsuya's right, stood the female Natsuru, a blank and emotionless stare filling her eyes.

"So….you decided to come after all…" Tetsuya said mockingly. "And here I thought you would have turned tail and ran at our arrival."

"The only one who's going to turn tail is you, if you don't call this whole planet destruction thing off…now!" Ren replied. "I'm fed up with your methods, so that's why I'm going to fight along with the Kampfer, as will Kosuke. Don't you see, Tetsuya, you can't win. Even your Elite White Kampfer have turned against you." Tetsuya laughed deviously at the words.

"I don't need those four, they were weaklings anyway. They're not even worth the effort. None of you are for a matter of fact." Tetsuya scoffed. "And did you really think that I wasn't wise to your betrayal? Far from that. You want to know why? A little birdie told me, shall we say." From her position next to Tetsuya, Haru cracked an evil smile.

"Regardless, you won't win today, Tetsuya. It's over." Kaede spoke up.

"Well, well, well…look who grew a backbone…Tell me, did your other half have anything to do with that?" Tetsuya asked in a mocking tone.

"That…that's none of your business. The point is, we've come to defeat you once and for all." Kaede replied.

"Well, I think that this would be a very fitting time for our new friend to show us her power…" Tetsuya said as he glanced over at Natsuru who nodded and leaped down onto the Coliseum floor and faced Kaede…..

_**Okay, well that wraps up Chapter 3. Like I mentioned before, this is basically what happens during the final night as Mamoru and the others prepare to go and fight the Moderators. And the next chapter will feature the showdown between Kaede and Natsuru. Will Kaede ever find it in her heart to hurt the one she loves? Will she be able to pull Natsuru out of the Moderators dark clasp?**_

_**Find out…next chapter…..**_

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4: Endgame, Part 1

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Book Two: Dem Sieger

Chapter 4: Endgame, Part 1

_**Okay, guys, its time for the Final Battle, the battle that will determine the fate of the Earth. We will start the chapter off with the battle between Kaede and Natsuru. Will Kaede win? Will the power of love help her bring her love back from the Moderators' dark clasp? Find out…NOW!**_

_**Episode One: The Final Fury: Love Finds A Way**_

"Now, before we all go mindlessly charging into battle, I want you to think about your reason for fighting. It is as I mentioned earlier today, that is what will make you all fight at your peak." Ren spoke up as they all looked on at the stellar object. "Just concentrate on your reason, and you'll feel the results.

The others all closed their eyes and after a few seconds, the roof of the building was bathed in a golden light. When the light dimmed down slightly, Mamoru looked on at his friends in awe at their change. All his friends now wore what appeared to be a combination of a Chinese-styled dress and armor with a cut down the side for more movement that were all in a variety of colors. Each of them shimmered with a golden light that illuminated the entire roof very effectively.

Mamoru looked down at himself to see that he also now wore a different set of clothes. He now wore what was similar to a white Gi with a forest green undershirt. A green sash was also tied around his waist along with a pair of light brown boots and green ankle wraps. He also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves on top of all this. Mamoru discovered that he, like the others, was giving off a brilliant golden light.

"These are so cool!" Hikari exclaimed.

"It all feels so light, like there's no weight to it at all." Kaede remarked. "And what's more is that I can feel so much power throughout my body. But I guess, in a way, I have the other Kaede to thank for that.."

"I agree, I do feel more powerful, so to speak." Shizuku added.

"These are what you might think of as the traditional clothes of a Kampfer." Ren explained. "And it is because you have all found your reason that you can wear them with new power." Mamoru nodded and turned to face the others.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Mamoru asked as the others nodded in return. Mamoru turned to face the stellar white object and stood with a serious look on his face.

"Hey, Moderators!" Mamoru shouted into the sky. "We're done playing around! We've come to fight you and settle this once and for all! I know that you're up there and I know that you're listening as well!, so just come out and fight us already!"

"He's right! Your plans won't succeed! Not today, or ever." Kosuke shouted as he stood beside his son. "What are you waiting for? Come out and face us you cowards!" Suddenly, the group of twelve were bathed in a pure white light and vanished. When they reappeared, they were in what looked like an old Coliseum.

Above and ahead of them, stood the remaining four Moderators with Tetsuya at the head. To his left stood Daisuke who glared down at Mamoru, who returned the glare with greater fury in his eyes. And to his right stood the female Natsuru, a blank and emotionless stare filling her eyes.

"So….you decided to come after all…" Tetsuya said mockingly. "And here I thought that you would have turned tail and ran at our arrival."

"The only one who's going to turn tail is you if you don't call off this whole planet destruction thing off…now!" Ren replied. "I'm fed up with you methods, that's why I'm going to fight along with the Kampfer. As will Kosuke. Don't you see, Tetsuya, you can't win. Even your Elite White Kampfer have turned against you." Tetsuya laughed deviously at the words.

"I don't need those four, they were weaklings anyways. They're not even worth the effort. None of you are for a matter of fact." Tetsuya scoffed. "And did you really think that I wasn't wise to your betrayal? Far from that. You want to know why? A little birdie told me, let's keep it at that." From her position next to Tetsuya, Haru cracked an evil smile.

"Regardless, you won't win today, Tetsuya, it's over." Kaede spoke up.

"Well, well, well…look who grew a backbone….Tell me, did your other half have anything to do with that?" Tetsuya asked in a mocking tone.

"That…that's none of your business. The point is, we've come to defeat you once and for all." Kaede replied.

"Well, I think that this would be a very fitting time for our new friend to show us her power…" Tetsuya said as he glanced over at Natsuru who nodded and leaped down onto the Coliseum floor and faced Kaede.

"Natsuru…." Kaede whispered after she had transformed.

"Natsuru…You know what to do." Tetsuya said. Natsuru nodded and broke into a run towards Kaede, who jumped out of the way just as Natsuru was about to hit her with an aerial kick.

"Natsuru! It's me….Kaede! Don't you recognize me?" Kaede said as Natsuru attempted to attack her again, this time succeeding and knocking Kaede to the ground.

"Kaede, I don't think that a walk down memory lane is going to work." Mamoru said as Kaede got up from the ground. "You'll have to try something else."

"I already have an idea, Mamoru. All I have to do is to either get her to stand still or I'll have to pin her down somehow." Kaede replied. Mamoru knew exactly what she had planned, but decided not to say anything.

"Alright, just be careful. And remember that we're here if you need us." Mamoru said as the battle continued. Natsuru conjured multiple fireballs at once and lobbed them at Kaede in rapid succession. Kaede, however, managed to dodge each one. Kaede thought for a moment and suddenly, a katana appeared in her hands.

"Whoa…didn't expect that to happen…" Kaede said surprised. She dashed forward and sliced each of Natsuru's fiery projectiles in half as they flew towards her. Kaede suddenly felt her speed increase and became a blur that rocketed towards Natsuru and slammed into her. Natsuru was sent flying backwards while Kaede slowed down and eventually stopped moving. Natsuru got up from the ground, the same blank look on her face and instantly, her hands were engulfed in flame. The flame slowly formed themselves into long talon-like extensions to her fingertips. Natsuru ran towards Kaede once more and began to attempt at slashing at Kaede with these talons.

Eventually, Natsuru managed to graze Kaede's shoulder with the talons which sent Kaede to the ground due to the searing pain that now coursed through her shoulder and let out a cry of pain.

"Kaede!" Akane exclaimed as she and the others ran over to their friend. Kaede held her hand up to them to halt them as she slowly stood up. Kaede suddenly and without warning ran forward, grabbed Natsuru by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall nearest to them.

"Natsuru! Natsuru look at me…Look at me!" Kaede said loudly. _"Sakura Kaede…lend me your power one more time…."_ Kaede thought. She closed her eyes and when she opened them ones again, they were no longer hazel, but rather they were a bright orange in color. She started deeply into Natsuru's eyes, searching desperately for the part of her that she knew as Natsuru Seno; the boy.

After a few moments, nothing had changed, Natsuru still had the same blank expression as before and simply stared at the girl in front of her with no hint of recognition whatsoever. Kaede's eyes began to fill with tears as she tried again to find the part of Natsuru that was fighting the Moderators' control, once again, nothing. Kaede's eyes welled up with tears even more as she felt herself weakening.

"Natsuru….Please….come back to me…" Kaede said. Just then, she did something that shocked everyone who was present; she leaned in and kissed Natsuru with passion. After a few seconds, Kaede broke away to see that there was a change in Natsuru, she could see emotion once again filling her eyes. Not merely recognition, or the fact that she had broken free of the Moderators, but it was something else; an emotion that Kaede could clearly see in Natsuru's eyes; love.

"K…Kaede….." Natsuru softly said.

"Natsuru….Natsuru….is it really you? Are you here to stay…?" Kaede asked in the hopes that what she thought of the answer was correct.

"Yes…Yes, Kaede, I'm back and I'm here to stay, for good this time." Natsuru replied, a smile spread across her face. "But….what are you wearing…?"

"This is what happens when you find your reason for fighting. Natsuru, what is your reason?" Kaede asked.

"My…my reason….my reason is to fight to protect you, Kaede, that's why I continue to fight." Natsuru replied. Suddenly, she became enveloped in a massively bright golden light and after a few seconds, the light faded to reveal that Natsuru was now wearing an outfit similar to Kaede's.

"What…What is this power I feel throughout my body? It feels incredible." Natsuru asked as Kaede walke3d her back over to where the others had been watching.

"That my friend, is your peak power. Upon finding your reason, you discovered your true power" Ren replied. Suddenly, the group heard a slow clap behind them. They turned around to see Daisuke walking towards them and slowly clapping with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Bravo…bravo….What a sweet and touching moment. I'm surprised, truly I am. I didn't expect that this 'power of love' that's always spoken of would actually break Natsuru out of our power. But…in the end, it won't matter, because I'm going to kill all of you where you stand." Daisuke said in a particularly sinister tone. He then turned to face Mamoru "And you….I'll save you for last, since the two of us have unfinished business."

Then, in the blink of an eye, Daisuke became a blur that rocketed right in front of Sayaka, Hitomi, Rika, and Ryouka,, sword already in hand, and with one quick slice, hen struck them all down at once. Then suddenly reappeared back to where he previously stood.

"H…He's so fast…." Mamoru said in awe. "And what's more is that he just took out four of us with one shot…." Daisuke now wore an evil grin on his face as he glared at each of the remaining Kampfer in turn and chuckled.

"Four down….nine to go…." Daisuke said. "But seriously, did you think that I would be so foolish enough to fight all of you alone? I have an army of my own, you see." Suddenly, an army of easily one hundred White Kampfer appeared out of nowhere.

"Girls, you know what to do!" Daisuke shouted back at his army before they all charged forward, ready for the ultimate and final battle….

…_**..…...**_

_**Episode Two: The Final Fury: A Heroes' Departure**_

The battle was intense, if one were to experience it, they would find that everywhere they looked, there would be nothing but pure chaos in the Coliseum. Everywhere one looked, they would see the clashing of swords and blades of every type, small flashes that marked bullets flying this way and that, and explosions caused by magical energy blasts that could also cause parts of the ground to freeze in some cases.

Nonetheless, Mamoru and the others were fighting a losing battle as Daisuke and the White Kampfer Army were quickly wearing them down. But regardless, they were fighting back with all the strength they could muster. But after a while, they began to adapt to their newfound power and quickly turned the tables on their enemies.

Mamoru was currently facing off against Daisuke and the two were evenly matched. It was a wild frenzy of flying bullets, electric blasts zooming about, and the clang of the two fighters clashing blades.

"Daisuke…..why are you doing this….? Why would you even consider serving the Moderators…?" Mamoru asked as she and Daisuke were both caught in a clash of swords. "Don't you see that they're just using you…Once you've outgrown your usefulness, they'll just throw you aside like they did with Kaede…"

"I told you last time we met, my purpose as the Black Kampfer is to destroy any and all who dare to interrupt the Moderators plans. And if that's what you intend to do, then you are my enemy…." Daisuke said with disgust towards Mamoru in his voice. He leaped backwards and stretched out his palms, the moment he did so, twin balls of black fire materialized in his hands. Daisuke lobbed the orbs at Mamoru who merely sliced them in half as they flew towards her.

"Okay, well if I can't convince you by talking, then I'll let my actions speak louder than my words. Last time we met, you said that you would make me pay for showing you mercy, but I'm about to cram those words right back down your throat one way or another." Mamoru replied bitterly before lobbing a barrage of electric orbs at Daisuke who was given no choice but to dodge them. Daisuke was unsuccessful however, as the spheres were simply too fast for him to dodge and was sent backwards a few feet.

The two fighters lunged forward once more and collided in another clash as the two struggled for victory. Both warriors were evenly matched as they each struggled desperately to overpower the other. Eventually, Mamoru succeeded in winning the clash with Daisuke and knocked him back a significant distance while slicing him in the shoulder and wounding him greatly. Daisuke directed a cold glare at Mamoru while he winced slightly from the attack.

"You know what….? I'm beginning to get bored of you, let's see….Hmm…I think I'll go and have a little fun with one of your friends." Daisuke replied evilly. "And to make it just that much better, I'll let you watch helplessly as I kill them all." And with that, Daisuke suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Mamoru, blasting her in the stomach with a burst of black flames that sent Mamoru reeling backwards before falling to the ground in agony.

"Have fun…..I'll be back soon to finish you off. Don't die before I get back." Daisuke said with an evil smirk before he became a blur that rocketed towards the chaos of the battle. Immediately, Mamoru noticed that Daisuke wasn't just headed into the battle, but rather he was going towards a specific person; he was going towards Hikari she realized.

Mamoru attempted to get up, but found that the intense bu5rning sensation in her stomach had other plans as she gasped as a jolt of such pain struck her as she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

Mamoru watched helplessly as Daisuke reached Hikari's location and began to attack her furiously and with out ceasing. Mamoru could only watch as her sister was unable to find an opening to attack her new opponent back. She couldn't let this continue any longer, Mamoru found the strength to get up from her knees despite the retaliating shots of burning pain that struck her over and over and began to slowly walk towards Hikari in an attempt to save her.

"Don't worry….Hikari….I'm almost….there.." Mamoru said in a strained voice, though she knew that she could not be heard by anyone. But before Mamoru could fully reach the location of her sister, Daisuke dealt what Mamoru was certain was the final blow to Hikari, having thrust his sword into her back and instantly removing it with rough force.

Hikari fell to the ground, her eyes growing blank as she fell. Mamoru suddenly found more strength and made her way over to her fallen sister. Daisuke noticed this and laughed at the sight.

"Ha! So you decided to make things easier for me, eh?" Daisuke asked mockingly as he looked at Mamoru staring down at the lifeless body of Hikari. "It's a shame…She barely put up a fight, well, if you could call screams of pain a fight."

Mamoru found that the burning pain from before had vanished, yet it was replaced by another feeling; anger. Anger towards the Moderators for what they had done to her best friend, and anger towards Daisuke himself because of what he had just done to Hikari.

Mamoru felt this emotion take hold as memories of Hikari in their childhood flooded into her mind and simply made her angrier, as Mamoru knew that she would be the only one that would remember these things. She doubted that even Kosuke would remember Hikari anymore after her death. And the moment when Mamoru's anger finally took hold was when she saw Hikari's body fade into oblivion before her very eyes.

"No….no….no….Hi..Hikari….HIKARI!" Mamoru cried out as anger and rage filled her heart in that instant. Mamoru stood up and turned to face Daisuke. Her face was now twisted into an expression filled with nothing but hatred towards the one in front of her.

"You…You monster….I…I wont let you get away with this…I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Mamoru shouted as an aura of green light instantly flared around her body. Daisuke began to become somewhat frightened as Mamoru raised her hand and blasted him ten feet backwards with a simple burst of electricity. "I'M GOING TO MAKLE YOU PAY DAISUKE! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Suddenly, the aura around Mamoru began to become even brighter, which attracted the attention of the others as they beheld Mamoru's change.

Mamoru was now letting forth a large shout as he began to shift between his normal and Kampfer forms repeatedly until finally locking into his Kampfer form after a few seconds

"Mamoru…..What's happened…?" Shizuku asked softly as she beheld what Mamoru had become. Mamoru's clothes were slightly torn in a few places and seemed to have their own soft glow to them. Her hair had turned to a forest green along with her eyes shifting to a medium shade of teal. Mamoru stood before the others with the same furious glare and turned to face Daisuke, who was rather frightened at this point, once more…

_**Did….Mamoru….just go freaking….SUPER SAIYAN! Well, you'll have to find out next time, in the final chapter of Kampfer: The Final Saga, Book Two: Dem Sieger. Where we will learn what sort of odd change has come over our favorite gender-bending protagonist (aside from Natsuru). As well as see the finale of the final battle, so…until next chapter, guys.**_

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Endgame, Part 2

Kampfer: The Final Saga

Book Two: Dem Sieger

Chapter 5: Endgame, Part 2

_**Are you guys excited? Because I am, this is the final chapter for Book Two: Dem Sieger and after this, I can start working on Book Three, which I am very excited about as I have a lot planned for it. I will go into this more in the ending Authors Note, but for now, lets get to the finale of Book Two.**_

_**Episode 1: Mamoru's Rage Unleashed**_

"Don't worry….Hikari….I'm almost….there…" Mamoru said in a strained voice, though she knew that she could not be heard by anyone. But before Mamoru could fully reach the location of her sister, Daisuke dealt what Mamoru was certain was the final blow to Hikari, having thrust his sword into her back and instantly removing it with rough force.

Hikari fell to the ground, her eyes growing blank as she fell. Mamoru suddenly found more strength and made her way over to her fallen sister. Daisuke noticed this and laughed at the sight.

"Ha! So you decided to make things easier for me, eh?" Daisuke asked mockingly as he looked at Mamoru staring down at the lifeless body of Hikari. "It's a shame…She barely put up a fight, well, if you could call screams of pain a fight."

Mamoru found that the burning pain from before had vanished, yet it was replaced by another feeling; anger. Anger towards the Moderators for what they had done to her best friend and anger towards Daisuke himself because of what he had just done to Hikari.

Mamoru felt this emotion take hold as memories of Hikari in their childhood flooded into her mind and simply made her angrier, as Mamoru knew that she would be the only one that would remember these things. She doubted that even Kosuke would remember Hikari anymore after her death. And the moment when Mamoru's anger finally took hold was when she saw Hikari's body fade into oblivion before her very eyes.

"No….no….no….Hi…Hikari….HIKARI!" Mamoru cried out as anger and rage filled her heart in that instant. Mamoru stood up and turned to face Daisuke. Her face was now twisted into an expression filled with nothing but hatred towards the one in front of her.

"You…You monster….I…I wont let you get away with this…I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Mamoru shouted as an aura of green light instantly flared around her body. Daisuke began to become somewhat frightened as Mamoru raised her hand and blasted him ten feet backwards with a simple burst of electricity. "I'M GOING TO MAKLE YOU PAY DAISUKE! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Suddenly, the aura around Mamoru began to become even brighter, which attracted the attention of the others as they beheld Mamoru's change.

Mamoru was now letting forth a large shout as he began to shift between his normal and Kampfer forms repeatedly until finally locking into his Kampfer form after a few seconds

"Mamoru…..What's happened…?" Shizuku asked softly as she beheld what Mamoru had become. Mamoru's clothes were slightly torn in a few places and seemed to have their own soft glow to them. Her hair had turned to a forest green along with her eyes shifting to a medium shade of teal. Mamoru stood before the others with the same furious glare and turned to face Daisuke, who was rather frightened at this point, once more. Mamoru began to break into a run towards Daisuke but found that there was someone blocking her way; it was Shizuku, her Kunai raised as if she were prepared to fight Mamoru.

"Mamoru, calm down and relax." Shizuku said soothingly as Mamoru stopped in front of her.

"Out of my way, Shizuku…" Mamoru said in a tone she had never used with Shizuku before.

"Mamoru, please…just take a few deep breaths and calm down. Don't let your anger get the better of you." Shizuku said pleadingly while still maintaining her calmness.

"I…said….OUT OF MY WAY, SHIZUKU!" Mamoru repeated more loudly this time and with less patience. Mamoru backed up and dashed forward right at Shizuku and leaped over her head and landed back into her run towards the target of her hatred.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Hikari! You wanted me to be less merciful? Well get ready to see that word completely erased from my dictionary! I won't lose to you! I won't let her death go unpunished!" Mamoru shouted as she began to assault Daisuke with her longsword. Daisuke tried to block the attacks with his own greatsword, but found that Mamoru would not let up and eventually caused dents to form in Daisuke's blade.

Mamoru leaped back and charged her sword with massive amounts of electrical energy and with one mighty swing, sent a gargantuan wave of energy hurtling towards Daisuke at astounding speed. Daisuke dodged the attack but soon realized his mistake; upon his maneuver, the wave collided with a large number of White Kampfer and sent them all slamming into the walls of the Coliseum.

The shockwave of the attack also sent Daisuke backward a bit, right towards an enraged Mamoru in fact. Mamoru charged her fist with electricity and struck it against Daisuke's stomach when he had reached her, sending him into a spasm of shocks and yelps as he fell to the ground.

"What's happened to Mamoru? She's become even more powerful than before." Mikoto exclaimed.

"I know; it seems that the death of Hikari was so shocking for her that it caused her to snap and become….This….This….Super Kampfer." Shizuku replied with equal surprise.

"Whatever she's become, it certainly seems to be helping her fight Daisuke. But…Should we try and help her though?" Kaede said.

"I don't think we should do that, Kaede. When I tried to interfere with Mamoru fighting Daisuke, she was so determined to get to him that I don't doubt that the thought of fighting me if necessary in order to get to Daisuke didn't cross her-anger filled mind at the time. If we tried to help, she might act the same way, so let's just see what happens for now." Shizuku replied. Meanwhile, Mamoru and Daisuke were still fighting, even though Daisuke wasn't doing much fighting.

"Okay….This is getting rather troublesome….I'm going to have to finish you off sooner than expected…" Daisuke said weakly. He stood up and began to focus energy into his hands. They soon became engulfed in black flames that formed into two massive fireballs that just kept growing until they were easily big enough to destroy a large structure. Daisuke then brought his hands together and the orbs fused into one large ball of flame that went hurtling towards Mamoru, who stepped back as the object went closer and closer to her. Suddenly, the massive ball shrunk to the size of a baseball that rolled and stopped a few feet from Mamoru. Just then, a large explosion occurred that made a shallow but wide crater around Mamoru's body which now lay on the ground limply. Daisuke saw this and began to laugh in victory.

"Finally, I've done it! I've killed the one who has the power to end the war! Well, one of the two, I should say." Daisuke said, glancing over at Natsuru. Who began to back away as Daisuke approached her. Meanwhile, Shizuku had run over to where Mamoru's body lay. He had transformed back into his normal form, making him that much more vulnerable to the attack he had been struck by. Shizuku's eyes started to fill with tears as her attempts at getting Mamoru to stir were all failures.

"Mamoru! Mamoru, wake up!" Shizuku cried out as she tried to wake him once more but once again, it was a failure. "Mamoru….please…come back…." Shizuku said softly as she could feel tears leaving her eyes…

_**(A/N: get ready for some really serious and dramatic stuff here, people**_

_**Episode 2: Mamoru's Choice**_

"_Huh? Where am I?" Mamoru asked as he woke to find himself in a black nothingness. "Am I….dead?"_

"_Well, almost…" A familiar voice spoke from behind Mamoru. He turned around to see a figure that looked just like Hikari save for the fact that this Hikari had a pair of horns on her head and a pointed tail as well as eyes as red as blood. "All you have to do is come with me, and you'll be home."_

"_Home…?" Mamoru asked._

"_Yes….Home. Where you can always relax and not have any worries." the figure said._

"_Who are you, really?" Mamoru asked. "You're not Hikari are you?"_

"_In your mind, I'm Hikari, but I'm really a spirit that guides the dead to their final rest." the spirit said with a smile. "All you need to do is follow me, and you'll be in a world that you can think of as paradise."_

"_Don't listen to her, Mamoru." Said another voice from behind Mamoru. He turne3d to see another figure; a figure that looked like Shizuku but with a pair of massive birdlike wings and a golden ring above her head. "It is not your time yet, you still have so much to do, and so little time to do it."_

"_I…I don't know what to choose…" Mamoru said quietly. He looked at the Shizuku look-alike for a moment and then looked towards the Hikari look-alike as well. "If I choose to not go with you…" Mamoru said, referring to the Hikari look-alike. "….Can you take me back to the living world?" He asked the Shizuku look-alike who nodded._

"_Yes, I can take you back to the living, but only if you choose me willingly." She said._

"_I….I….I choose…." Mamoru began._

"_Think about it, a world where you will have troubles and problems compared to a world that is worry-free and peaceful." Said the Hikari spirit. Suddenly, Mamoru began to think, he began to think of all the things he would leave behind. He would leave behind his parents, his friends, and most importantly, he would leave behind the one he would always care about and wanted to protect no matter what; Shizuku. He didn't want to leave her behind, he wouldn't leave her behind. At that moment, Mamoru made his choice._

"_I…I…I choose to stay with my family, my friends, and most of all, I want to stay with Shizuku. I choose to stay and protect her and all the others at any cost!" Mamoru said proudly. He turned to the Shizuku angel and walked over to her._

"_And as for you…I know where you planned to take me, and you know what? You can crawl back into the pit that you crawled out of in the first place!" Mamoru said coldly to the spirit that stood across from him. And with that, the pair vanished in a golden light and Mamoru could see nothing but white for a moment. Then that was when he heard the cries of Shizuku echo throughout the whiteness, pleading for him to wake up. Mamoru couldn't stand to hear this upset anymore, Mamoru closed his eyes, and willed them to open once more….._

_**Episode Three: Earths' Final Plea**_

Mamoru instantly found Shizuku staring down at him with tears streaking her face as he opened his eyes. Mamoru sat up and found that he felt no pain whatsoever. He felt like he was in peak condition in fact. Mamoru looked at Shizuku and used the back of his hand to wipe the tears from her face.

"Don't worry…I never intended to leave…" Mamoru said softly and soothingly as he warmly embraced her for a brief moment before standing up. He stared at Daisuke with an ice cold stare which was returned by his ex-friend tenfold.

"What!….How are you still alive after that!" Daisuke asked in rage. Mamoru simply ignored him and transformed and raised her hands toward the sky as she faced it as well. Mamoru could see the Earth clearly from where they were, more specifically, she could see her home city of Tokyo as she looked skyward. Mamoru knew in that moment what she had to do, she didn't know how she knew, but she knew.

_**(A/N: Get ready to make a Spirit Bomb! LOL, JK)**_

"Kampfer of Earth! I need a final favor from you!" Mamoru shouted to no one in particular. "If you want to see the next day and the day after that, raise your hands to the sky and give your pleas for the defeat of the Moderators! Please! We all need your help! Give us your pleas and cheers if you don't want the Moderators to win!" Almost instantly, Mamoru and everyone else present could hear the mix of numerous voices of the Kampfer that were all over the Earth, each one speaking a different language or tongue.

"Yes…It's working, Kampfer of Earth, thank you! Because of your actions, the Kampfer can unite in one last stand against the Moderators!" Mamoru shouted. Suddenly, she noticed that her bracelet was giving off large quantities of light, but this wasn't the usual green light that it normally emitted, rather, it was a pale purple light that illuminated the entire Coliseum and seemed to attach itself to the bracelets of the other Kampfer present. The light instantly transformed the Kampfers' red or blue bracelets to a bright purple bracelet that glowed with brilliance unlike any other. Mamoru lowered her hands and looked on at the newly formed Purple Kampfer in front of her.

"Finally, you are all truly united as one force; the Purple Kampfer." Mamoru said as she faced Daisuke and with a single burst of speed, drew her sword and as she passed by Daisuke, slashed him in the side. Mamoru then rebounded off the nearby wall of the Coliseum and as Daisuke turned around to face her, she thrust her sword straight into Daisuke's chest and sent him to the ground.

Mamoru removed her sword from Daisuke's chest and saw Daisuke instantly fade into nothing right before her eyes.

"Farewell, Daisuke…you may have been evil in the end, but you'll still be in my heart…. the part of you that was my best friend." Mamoru said softly as she turned to face the Moderators. "Now for you four…Call off the destruction of Earth or else…"

Tetsuya stood and trembled at the things he had just witnessed, and finally spoke. "N..Never! This only proves my point, you Kampfer are too defiant, and shall be dealt with as such." He said. Mamoru gave a smirk at his comment.

"Wrong answer." Mamoru said. Suddenly she sprinted forward and leaped onto the platform that the Moderators were standing and with one swing, she struck down three of the Moderators with a single spin slash. Tetsuya was all that remained of the four and stepped back with fear until he reached the edge if the platform.

"So, what was your answer again…?" Mamoru asked mockingly.

"I…I still won't call it off!" Tetsuya said, attempting to stand his ground. Mamoru stepped closer to Tetsuya and placed the tip of her sword to his throat.

"Once again…Wrong answer. Now try one more time. And this time, think about it. But not too long though, my arm could fall asleep and I could accidentally move my hand." Mamoru replied coldly.

"He's right, and we're gonna' help him make sure that you think about your friggin' answer this time!" Akane shouted from below, her pistol aimed right at Tetsuya's back. The others were also next to her, their weapons all at the ready. Tetsuya saw this and gulped loudly.

"I…I…Fine! I'll leave the Earth intact. Are you happy now?" Tetsuya asked irritably.

"No!" Mamoru said harshly. "I also what you to do one more thing, declare the war a stalemate and eliminate all requirements for Kampfer to fight!" Mamoru began to slowly close the gap between the tip of her blade and Tetsuya's throat.

"Fine, I'll do away with the Kampfer System." Tetsuya answered fearfully. "Just let me go in peace, and I'll never bother your people again."

"One more thing…take us to the Red and Blue planets." Mamoru said. And no sooner had she finished the sentence, they all found themselves looking up at the mentioned planets from the Coliseum. Mamoru faced Tetsuya once more and lowered her hand that held the sword. She flashed a look of disgust at Tetsuya before leaping down onto the Coliseum floor and looking up tat the planets.

_**Episode 4: Until We Meet Again**_

"Great Dragons of Order and Chaos, if you can hear my voice, then show yourselves!" Mamoru shouted to the sky. Suddenly, the two dragons appeared before Mamoru and towered above her and all the others for that matter. "Great Dragons, there is news regarding your struggle, the war has been declared as a stalemate, the Kampfer are no longer fighting. Instead, we have united into one single force, and I believe that that same should happen here"

"I agree!" A voice called out to Mamoru's left. Mamoru turned to see Natsuru walking next to her and staring at the dragons.

"See, even the Blue Priestess agrees that there should be a union between the forces of Order and Chaos." Mamoru said. Then she noticed something, she could see out of the corner of her eye the male Natsuru standing some ways away. As she looked around, everyone had split from their Kampfer forms and Mamoru was about to do the same as her bracelet glowed and shattered like glass. Mamoru then found himself staring at his female counterpart.

"So, it's time for our departure, it seems." She said. Midori turned to Mamoru and gave him a hug which Mamoru returned before they broke away. "I guess that I should explain a few things," Midori added.

"You see, your Kampfer transformations are all actually members of a race collectively know as the Kampfer." Midori explained. " We inhabit the Red and Blue planets in order to protect them. The ones who are like the monarchs of the planets; the Red and Blue priestesses, are supposed to help unite the two halves one day, with my help of course." As she said that, the Kampfer Natsuru and Kampfer Kaede walked over to her and nodded.

"Let me explain a bit more." Kampfer Kaede began. "Tsuyoshi Mamoru is sort of like the thing that will complete the union of Red and Blue. Speaking of which, are you ready to go and finish the job?" Midori nodded and with that, the three of them flew up into the air and began to glow a combination of red, blue, and purple as the others saw the twin planets come closer together and eventually join into one massive sphere that was surrounded by a fiery purple aura. The other Kampfer waved goodbye to their partners and flew off to the newly formed world.

"Well, it seems that it is time for all of you to head home." Tetsuya said as he approached the group.

"Right…" Mamoru said. "Come on, Dad, let's go." Kosuke lowered his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, son, but I can't go with you." Kosuke replied solemnly. "I need to stay here with Ren and Tetsuya and watch over the Kampfer with them." Mamoru and the others were surprised at his words.

"But…Dad…" Mamoru began. Kosuke placed a hand on his shoulder before he could continue.

"Don't worry about me, Mamoru. I'll be fine." Kosuke said gently. "I have a feeling that we'll see each other again someday."

"But what about Mom? She'd be so happy to know that you're alive. Don't you want to see her again?" Mamoru asked.

"Don't worry, I'll visit every now and then, it's just right now, I should help guard the Kampfer before that happens." Kosuke replied with the same gentleness. "I'll see you later, son." Kosuke gave his son a hug and then walked back over to where Ren and Tetsuya were. Just then, Tetsuya stepped forward.

"Before we send you all off, I would like to take this moment to say that I'm sorry for the things that I've done. I now see that my actions were thoughtless and reckless, I've put many countless lives in danger with the Kampfer System, but from this day on that will change." Tetsuya said before waving his hand in front of the small group and they disappeared in a flash of light. The group reappeared back on the rooftop of Kaede's apartment building. They could no longer see the white planet in the sky and just stared at the sky for a moment.

"So…it's finally over…?" Natsuru asked in awe. "It seems like only yesterday, I woke up to find myself turned into a girl, and now, I'm just a normal guy again."

"Yeah, but you're my normal guy, Natsuru." Kaede said brightly as she hugged his arm. Sudden;y, a flash of light occured out of nowhere and from it stepped tetsuya with two figures behind him.

"I almost forgot, but I never break my promises, Kaede." Tetsuya said as the figures walked over to Kaede. The first figure was female and looked mostly like an older version of Kaede except with blue eyes instead of teal. The second figure was male and had shoirt black hair that hung in his face a bit, he also had a pair of wise green eyes.

"M-Mom...D-Dad...?" Kaede aksed in shock.

"It's great to see you again, Kaede..." the female said sweetly as she along with the other figure hugged Kaede lovingly.

"It's certainly been a long time, hasn't it?" Kaede's father said.

"I'm so happy to see you two again...I can't wait to tell you about everything that's happened in all the years that you've been gone." Kaede said as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Well, you can tell us about it downstairs, i suppose." Kaede's mother said as she led the three of them down the stairwell.

"Natsuru, would you like to join us?" Kaede asked sweetly as she turned to her boyfriend.

"That sounds great." Natsuru replied as he quickly followed the three of them downstairs and disappeared out of sight.

"It's incredible….countless generations of fighting have finally stopped with us." Shizuku said.

"Well, I know one good thing that came out of all this, if it weren't for me becoming a Kampfer, I wouldn't have met any of you guys." Akane said, pushing up her glasses.

"I agree, fate brought us together for more than just the ending of the Kampfer War." Mamoru said. "Fate brought us together to form a strong friendship. And I can see that right in front of me."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I guess that for now, it's time for us to go our separate ways." Mikoto said.

"You're right, Mikoto. I guess that now we can live our lives in peace." Mamoru replied. After a few more minutes and saying their goodbyes, Natsuru and Kaede both left the roof behind, and after that, Mikoto left as well. Akane also left soon afterwards, leaving Mamoru and Shizuku alone on the roof. Mamoru turned and faced Shizuku with a smile.

"So, shall I walk you home, Milady?" Mamoru said in his deepest voice. Shizuku giggled at his comment and the couple walked down through the halls of the building before coming out onto the streets of Tokyo and continuing on their walk. By the time that Mamoru had taken Shizuku home and gotten home himself, it was already 7:00. He walked into his room and saw Tailless Dragon on his bed. But for once, the dragon did not say a word, nor did he move.

"Well, if anything, then that's a sign that things are back to normal now." Mamoru said with a chuckle. He picked up the plush dragon and neatly placed him on the shelf next to his door. Mamoru then walked down the hall and went into what used to be Hikari's room. Mamoru found however, that the room was completely empty, there were no posters on the walls, no shelves or any other furniture for that matter, and most importantly, there was no Hikari. A lone tear rolled down Mamoru's cheek as he remembered his sister-something that no one else would be able to do other than his friends.

"I'll see you later….Hikari" Mamoru said before exiting the room. "And I'll see you later too, dad. Just wait until Mom sees that you're alive, she'll be so happy. And…I'll see you later, Midori….Until we meet again…Until we meet again." And with that, Mamoru went back to his room and fell asleep on his bed, knowing that he didn't have to worry about any sort of mystical warriors attacking him when he woke up…

_**Awww…..What a happy ending! Well, that's Book Two, Dem Sieger, guys. And stay tuned for Book Three: Im Schatten (In The Shadow in German, by the way).**_

_**Also, as a special surprise, I will also be working on a second fan fiction alongside Book Three. It is another Kampfer fanfic, but it will be the American take on it so to speak with an altered plot and new characters.**_

_**So until those stories come out, I will see you all later!**_

_**(PS. This chapter was just updated with an extra section that i forgot to add before.)**_

**:D**


End file.
